desolateworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Xian
The Southern Kingdom of Xian is the most technologically advanced district in Aanar' Barl and work very closely with Gapraxia to the north in order to maintain the rule of man over Aanar' Barl. A close relationship was formed between King Heronius' brother Karnel and the Emporer of Xian himself Xung Ka after they fought bravely together during the War of the Wolves. Xung Ka's civilisation is responsible for some of the most impressive mechanical inventions in man's history. Some of these include the army of metal automatons known as the 'Iron Warriors' or the 'Mechaguard'. These metal juggernauts are large, cold robotic warriors that have had the souls of great warriors past grafted within their central control systems giving them both life and purpose. The Mechaguard are equipped with a wide variety of close combat and ranged weaponry depending on their combat speciality in life. The war machine, 'Breath of the Dragon' and advanced militia weaponry like high powered rifles and blunderbusses are just some of the examples of ingenuity that the people of Xian have been bestowed with. Physiology/Appearance ﻿Xianites are described as the realm of men are described being humanoid, 6 feet on average etc. Xianite culture, clotthing and architecture is heavily based on far eastern, oriental culture and tradition. Their warriors dress much like the warrior monks and samurais of the present world oriental cultures. The main trait that sets them apart from other humanoids in Aanar' Barl is their perculiar hearts. Over time, their hearts develop a residue that solidifies and becomes a naturally made metal that encases the heart. When the Xianite dies (providing the heart has not been ruptured) it can be placed into one of the many machines that are invented in Xian, thus acting like both an engine and fuel cell at the same time. As well as this, some of the residual feelings and memories are left to reside with the heart too. Mechaguard have been known to wander back to the house that they once lived in or to the job they worked at. Notable Characters Xung-Ka - Emperor of Xian and close friend and confidente of King Karnel. Powerful and decorated warrior Xion Long - Principal Inventor. He has one of the, if not the, most innovative minds in all of Aanar' Barl if not the entire world. Responsible for inventing a long list of devices, contraptions and engines that has changed the modern world. Xorn-Yu - Head Rai-Gu warrior, in charge of battle strategies and also has a brilliant mind for engines of war or weaponry development. Xi-Ka﻿ - Daughter of the Emperor and next in line to the throne. Xin-Mu - Undisputed master of unarmed combat arts, head of his own facility whereby he trains disciples in the ways of unarmed combat. Troop Types Developers - workers within the Formulatoriums of Xian. Innovators and inventors that either invent or help to concieve an idea that another has thought of. Xianite Infantry - first line of Xian's defense when in war situation﻿. Wyvernites - Xianite men and women upon horse sized, wingless reptilian steeds related to the mighty dragons that carry their warrior masters into battle. Rai-Gu Warriors - Heavily armoured vanguard of Xian, armed with devastatingly sharp weaponry and able to fight with largely unmatched speed and accuracy. Vol-Kido - Masters of espionage, they use invisibility cloaks to glean information otherwise impossible to retrieve. Some rogue Vol-Kido warriors have also been known to be linked with hitman-esque assassination plots. Some successful, some thwarted. Riflemen - Armed with deadly, automatically firing weapons that pierce armour effectively. Conflagrati - A small group, rarely seen. They brandish flame billowing weapons that devastate both army units and buildings Other Units Associated with Xian Mechaguard﻿ - Iron Warriors. Robotic, automatons that roam into battle and obliterate enemy forces with ease. Xian War Engine - Sleeker, mainly projectile armed, original version of the Gapraxian War Engine. Less susceptible to breakdowns. Includes a flame gushing variant known as the Breath of the Dragon Siege Walkers - Large walking machines that are used in the capturing of castles Mechanised Battering Ram - Motorised battering ram that circumvents the danger of losing troops pushing it. Southern Dragons - Also known as the Hellfires or Ancient Fury. These divine beasts are as close to Godlike creatures as the science minded Xian will worship. During 'the Feast of Trixxas', the comemoration of the redemptionof Xian is celebrated by actively encouraging the dragons to come and partake in the merriment.